Unexpected
by applesngrapes
Summary: Three years since graduation. Three years since Nina was at Anubis. Three years since Nina and Fabian broke up. What is in store for this good-hearted American when she sees someone unexpected in America?
1. Unexpected Visitors

**Three years since graduation. Three years since Nina was at Anubis. Three years since Nina and Fabian broke up. What is in store for this good-hearted American when she sees someone unexpected in America? Read to find out!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I was lying in my bed, a million thought running through my mind. I looked at the clock. _8:30_

_Come on, Nina_, I thought. _Get a grip._

It has been a weeks since my boyfriend, Josh, broke up with me. I've been crying for over an hour. Thank God it's Sunday.

"At least it's not as bad as when Fabian and you broke up," I say, then instantly regret it. Fabian. I haven't talked about him since I left England. Not even to myself. Like I just did. I took a few deep breaths._ Breathe, just breathe_, I thought._ Breathe_.

_Ring! Ring!_

I hear the phone ring. Sighing, I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Ah, just who I wanted to hear!" exclaimes a voice. Claire. My best friend.

"Hi, Claire," I said.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Claire said.

"Actually, I haven't gotten up at all yet," I said. "Josh broke up with me."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she said sympatheticly. "Well, you know the way to get over a guy?"

"Get a new one," I said.

"Right! So sorry I have to put this on you right now, but Hally wants you down here in and hour," she said. _Oh great,_ I think.

"Okay, I'll be there," I said.

"Alright. Bye," she said cheerily.

"Bye," I said, hanging up. I groaned. I push away my covers and stand up. My legs feel weak. I slowly walk to my bathroom, take a shower, and pick out an outfit. **(On my profile.)**

It took me 20 minutes to drive to work. I walked through the doors on the 4th floor.

"Good. I was afraid you weren't going to show," Hally said as I make my way toward her and Claire. I force I smile as best I can.

"Well, I'm here. What did you want me for?" I asked. Might as well get down to business.

"Our company has been working with an English company. Two representatives are on their way here and should be here in about four hours. I want you two to esscort them to the conference room," Hally said. I came all the way up here just to be an esscort?

"Alright," I said. "What are their names?" I asked.

"One is Ann Gartner and the other is...Fabian Rutter," she tells us. My eyes widened.

"F...Fabian Rut...Rutter? You're sure?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Yes, I'm positive," she said. When she saw the terrified look on my face, she asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine," I lied. Still terrible. She knows I'm lying, but let's it slide.

"I suggest you two go over how you will greet the guests," Hally said, turning away and walking to her office.

I don't know why, but I feel like I need to patch things up with Fabian. Though, it's been three years, maybe he doesn't even remember me. One can only hope.

_**~Four hours later~**_

_Here it goes_, I thought as a cab pulled up to the front of the eight story building. I took a deep breath as I see a familiar face step out of the cab. I look at Claire. She has on a polite smile, though I could see traces of worry on her face.

A woman, Ann, stepped out of the cab, looking more like she should be at a funeral than work. Fabian looked over the cab roof and said something to her. She laughed.

He's gotten taller. Well, of course he has. I mean, it's been three years. What did I expect? Fabian the same height, blue plaid shirt that highlights his blue eyes..._Stop!_ If someone can scream in their thoughts, I just did.

I take another deep breath. Fabian closes his door and pays the cabbie. _Oh God_, I thought, panic starting to run through my veins. I lean my head back. Breathe short breaths. Then I pulled myself forward. I tried to smile, but it didn't work. I sighed. Fabian waited for Ann to walk over next to him, and he watches the cab drive back into the busy street.

Fabian and Ann turned to us, and Fabian and I instantly made eye contact. By accident, of course. The smile faded from his lips. The same lips I've kissed so many times before.

"Hi!" Claire said quickly. "I'm Claire. This is Nina." Fabian's eyes darted from mine to Claire's, and he gave her a half smile. The effect of his real smile would have been lost anyway. He shook her hand. Ann shook her hand.

Ann came up to me and shook my hand. I smiled at her. "Hi," I said, sounding much less excited than I'd hoped it would be.

"Let us show you to the conference room," Claire said, practically running up the steps. She pulled Ann up and inside, shot me a look to come inside. Fabian walked passed me, not making eye contact. I was okay with this.

We boarded the elavator. The four of us stood in silence. Suddenly, Claire said, "We're very glad you're here, aren't we Nina?" She looked at me as if to say, _say something!_

"Yeah, we really are," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage.

"Well, we're glad to be here! Right, Fabian?" Ann said, looking at Fabian.

"Yeah," he said in his thick British accent. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"You're oddly quiet, Fabian," Ann said. Fabian shrugged his shoulders. We were about as far apart as the elavator would allow.

"Oddly? He's always quiet," I said, then quickly turned my head.

"How would you know?" Ann said, being kind of bitchy. I kept my mouth shut, hoping she would just forget the whole thing. "I want to know how you would know that about my boyfriend!" she almost screamed.

I looked at her, then at Fabian. "You've really lowered your standards," I said, using the same bitchy tone that she used. I turned my head forward. Before she could say anything, we were on the 4th floor.

I stepped off and headed toward the reception desk, where I work with Claire. "Do you know her?" Ann asked Fabian as Claire led them to the conference room.

"Nope, not..." Then they were out of earshot. _Wow,_ I thought as I sat in my chair._ When did Fabian start dating such bitches?_

An hour later, the meeting was over. "Have a nice day!" Claire said.

"Fabes..." Ann started, but I interupt.

"Ha!" I said. "Fabes? People still call you that?" I laughed again.

"That's enough, Nina!" Fabian shouted. "I really thought you were more mature than this!"

"And I thought you loved me! Looks like we were both wrong," I shout equally as loud. Suddenly, Fabian leaned over the counter and looked me in the eyes.

"You didn't love me," he whispered angrily.

"Oh, please. You don't even know what love is," I whispered back to him as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

"When did you become such a bitch?" he whispered again, still in my face.

"When did you loose you brain?" I asked. Fabian turned away from me and headed to the elavator. _Good ridence_, I thought.

_**Fabian's POV**_

_When did she turn into such a bitch,_ I thought as the doors closed.

"So, you do know her, then?" Ann said. I couldn't even look at her face because I knew she would calm me down. But I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend," I said coldly. It sucks that I'll have to be here again tomorrow.

**So, what'd you think? I kind of needed to write something different than my story, "Welcome Back!" Outfits are on my profile.**

**Please review?**

***~apples~***


	2. Surprise!

**Unexpected: Chapter 2**

_**Nina's POV**_

That night, Claire and I went to the mall and shopped 'till we drop.

The next morning at work, guess who showed up. That's right. Fabian. Of all people, why did it have to be Fabian? Really, why? _Anyone_ would be better than him.

"Morning!" Claire said happily, a fake (but very realistic) smile plastered on her face.

"Hi," Ann said, kind of hostile. Fabian gave a slight nod. They made their way to the conference room.

Just then, Hally came out of her office. "I need one of you to host the party after work tomorrow," she said.

"I'll do it," Claire said.

"Good. I'll just need your adress so I can tell everyone where to go," Hally said.

"It's in my file," Claire said.

"Would _you_ want to look that up out of a hundred people?" Hally asked coldly.

Claire grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her adress. "Here you are," she said, handing Hally the paper.

After Hally was gone, I asked, "Why do you want to host it?"

"So I can get the dirt on Ann." She smiled deviously. I returned the smile. What a good day tomorrow will be.

_**~Later that night~**_

I walked into my apartment. I set my bag on the counter and got a glass of water. I pulled out my Eye of Horus necklace. What good times these were.

Lately, I've been thinking about how much has changed since I moved back. I lost touch with everyone when my gran passed away. I don't know why, though. I guess because I just pushed everyone away. Fabian flew over and I broke up with him. He went back to England and never called me or anything.

And I gave up on us, and never thought about him again. At least, I didn't think about him. Now I think about him all the time. I keep wishing I could rewind my life and let Fabian comfort me. I wish we hadn't broke up, but I would never admit that, especially Fabian.

I quickly pushed my thoughts away and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. I scrolled through channels, looking for something good. Nothing was on. Finally, I retreated to reading a book.

I chose "A Christmas Wedding" by James Patterson. I opened it up to page 27 and read from where I left off.

After reading for three hours, I heard my doorbell ring. _It's probably Claire, wanting help cleaning her apartment_, I think.

As I open the door, I see it's not Claire. It's Fabian.

**So, what'd you think? It's a bit shorter than last chapter, but I wanted to end it here. **

**Review please!**

***~apples~***


	3. A Simple Breakup

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. I own nothing.**

**Unexpected: Chapter 3**

_**Nina's POV**_

I practically froze in place. Why was Fabian here? I'm surprised he still remembers where I live.

"Hi," I managed to choke out.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. He was a bit wet. I heard thunder. _Oh_, I thought._ It's raining._

"Um, sure," I said, confused. I moved aside a bit so he could come in. He came inside and looked around.

"Hasn't changed much," he said. "There's more books. A lot more."

"Yeah, I've been reading a lot lately," I said awkwardly. "Why did you come over here?"

"Oh, I...I needed to get away from Ann for a little bit," he said, sitting on a stool by the counter.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. "Sorry, that was a little nosy."

"It's okay," he said. "We had a fight."

"About?" I encouraged, sitting next to him on another stool.

"Something stupid," he said.

"What was it?"

"She got upset because I didn't tell her I knew you when she asked the first time."

"Oh," I said. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess because I was having a hard time believing it myself."

"You and me both," I said. He slightly smiled. He still hadn't made eye contact with me.

"This is kind of awkward," he said. Then his deep, dark blue eyes looked at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

"I'm sorry too," I said, staring back at him. I looked away, slightly blushing.

We sat in silence for a little bit. Every once and awhile, I would glance at him. He was playing with his fingers everytime I looked.

Finally, I got up and turned on the TV. The news was on. It was talking about the weather.

"I recommend you stay where you are. Driving is very dangerous in this type of storm," the weatherman said.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while," I told him.

"I guess not," he said. He came and sat next to me on my couch. Not real close, but close enough to kiss if I had really wanted to, but my heart hadn't quite mended yet. Besides, he has a girlfriend.

"So, are you going to apologize to her?" I asked.

"I've tried. She won't listen to me though," he said, looking at his hands.

"Well, give her a little time to cool down, then try again," I said.

"It's too late for that," he told me.

"Why?"

"I broke up with her," he said. I looked at him. He didn't look up at me, though.

Without even thinking, I put my hand on his, squeezed it, then said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure if you just apologize to her, she'll forgive you."

"But I don't want her to forgive me," he said, which absolutely shocked me. "I don't want her back."

I froze a moment, then said, "Well, then, that changes things."

His hand clutched onto mine. I didn't know what to do. Fabian closed his eyes and breathed long, deep breaths.

**And the end of this chapter. I'll probably updat either Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.**

**Review please.**

***~apples~***


	4. A New Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Nina's POV**_

Suddenly, he met my gaze. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but I knew was just a few seconds. Before I knew what was happening, we leaned in. His soft lips moved in unison with mine. I put my free arm around his neck (the other was still clutching his hand).

I don't know how we long we sat there, kissing. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. I stared deep into his eyes, and he stared deep into mine.

Without warning, my door flew open, and Fabian and I quickly pulled apart. Claire cam in.

"Hey, Nina, I was..." she trailed off as she noticed Fabian. "Hi," she said, clearly confused.

"I should go," Fabian said, standing up. I gave him a little smile, barely noticable. He gave a slight nod in return. He walked out the door as quickly as possible.

"What was he doing here?" Claire asked quizically as she took the seat next to me.

"Nothing," I said, then realized this wasn't enough. "He...he wanted to tell me that Ann and him broke up. That's all."

"I didn't seem like that was all. It seemed like you just pulled away from being close, which means you were either whispering, hugging, or kissing," she said. She's always been a hopeless romantic.

"We were hugging," I lied, which was, as usual, terrible. "He...needed a hug...for comfort."

"Nina, no offense or anything, but you're a terrible liar," she said.

"Oh, I know," I groaned.

"So, what _really _happened?" she asked.

"We, um, we...kissed."

"What!"

"Shhh! I don't want everyone in the building to hear!"

"Sorry, but I just can't believe that. I mean, when I said hugging or kissing, I was just joking. I didn't think you actuall did anything."

"It okay," I said.

"I thought you two hated each other," she said.

"I don't know," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Well, I guess I should leave, give you some time to think," she said.

"Wait. Why'd you come up here, anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just bored." She walked towards the door. Claire, unlike me, had always been a natural liar, so I had no idea whether she was lying or not. I guess I'll find out if Fabian and I are a thing at the party tomorrow.

_**~Tomorrow. Claire's house~**_

_**Nina's POV**_

I got to Claire's early, to help her with everything. About 15 people had showed up since then, but not one of them was Fabian or Ann.

About 30 minutes later, Fabian came in, Ann trailing a bit behind him. I don't know why, but I felt a bit jealous, him being with an old girlfriend and all. I knew they weren't together or anything, but still.

Fabian started talking with some people. He grabbed a drink from the waitress that was nearby. It was weird seeing him with that glass. It's not like he was under age or anything, but I'd never seen him with alcohol of anykind. Granted, the last time I saw him, he was only 18.

When Ann spotted me eyeing Fabian, she came over.

"Keep your eyes off my guy," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Fabian loves me, and I love him."

"Really? 'Cause last I heard, you two broke up."

"No, no. We just had a little fight. We're still together," she said quite confidently. I pushed passed her and walked over to Fabian.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. I lead him upstairs to Claire's extra room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ann," I said plainly.

"What about Ann?" he asked.

"I thought you said you two broke up."

"We did."

"Does she know that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she came up to me a few minutes to go and she said that you two hadn't broken up, that you just had a fight."

"No, we broke up," he said, confused. "Just a sec." He left the room. I snuck down after him to see what he was really doing.

He had walked over to Ann. They started talking, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I only heard bits and pieces. "Why...want...me," I heard from Ann.

"Look...we're...I'm," I heard from Fabian. Then he started to walk away from Ann. I quickly went back to the room and sat in an old plush chair that was in the room.

He came in and said, "Okay, _now_ we broke up." I smiled slightly and shook my head. He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come on, we should get back down."

I took his hand and, before we left the room, pecked his lips. He smiled at me.

We entered Claire's living room, where everyone was, and our hands fell to our sides. No need for a crazy ex-girlfriend to make a scene.

I went back into the kitchen. When Claire saw me, she said, "There you are! I was wondering what happened to you."

"I was upstairs with Fabian," I told her.

"Doing what?"

"Just...talking."

"Yeah, right."

"What! It's true!"

"You'll have to tell me after the party, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

**And the end of chapter 4. So, Fabian and Nina kissed. Happy now? I am.**

**Review please.**

***~apples~***


	5. Amber

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Okay, what _really_ happened?" Claire asked as we walked up to her bedroom. I was going to sleep here tonight because I didn't feel like driving home. Plus, I had a little too much wine.

"Like I said, we just talked," I told her again.

"Oh, come on, Nina! I know that's not just what happened. I'm your best friend, you know you can trust me," Claire said, annoyed.

"Okay. We talked about Ann and how she said they hadn't broken up yet. Then he went and broke up with her. Then I kissed him and-" I was interupted by Claire.

"You kissed!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and then we went downstairs. End of story," I explained.

"You guys are so cute together!" she squeaked.

"You sound like Amber," I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"This friend I had back in England," I explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, we should get to bed," she said, climbing into bed.

"Night," I said as a slipped out of the room.

"Night!" she called as I left the room. I walked downstairs, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and went to sleep on the couch, which was actually pretty comfy.

_**~Next day~**_

I woke up early the next morning, around 6:00 A.M. I was still in my dress, so I was surprised that I'd slept as well as I did.

I stood up and stretched. I was too tired to leave yet, so I decided I would eat and then leave. I grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and ate it.

It was around 7:00 when I finished. I left a note for Claire so she wouldn't worry. Then I grabbed my keys and my purse and got in my car.

I noticed something was in the passenger seat. A small, purple box with a pink ribbon around it. I opened it and found a golden chain with a heart locket. There was a note at the bottom. It read, _Amber's graduation gift to you. She never got the chance to give it to you. You know, she still really misses you. Gave it to me just in case I saw you. -Fabian_

Amber got me a locket? That's really sweet. I know I shouldn't have left so soon, but I thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

I opened the locket. It had a picture of Amber on one side and a picture of me on the other. On the back, there was an engraving. _Best friends, forever and always._

I clasped it around my neck and placed the note in my purse along with the box. I felt like I needed to keep them for some reason.

When I got home, I showered and changed into some sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Then I took the note from my purse and the box, and went back into my bedroom.

I placed the box in my night stand drawer and placed the note beside it. Then I went into the living room and watched TV. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me," Fabian said. I needed to add him back into my contact list.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can you meet me in Central Park?" he asked.

"Sure, when?"

"In a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he said and hung up. I turned off the TV and changed into a different T-shirt, jeans, and my black converse.

I walked out to my car and drove to Central Park. I saw Fabian waiting on a bench. I walked up to him.

"Hey," he said when he saw me.

"Hey. So, you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, about Amber's locket," he said. My hand flew to the chain and down to the heart.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I was talking to her the other day, and she was happy when I said that I'd found you and kissed you. She squealed into the phone and almost burst my eardrum," he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like Amber," I said, and he smiled his perfect smile.

"Anyway, she told me to give you the present, and she said she really wanted to talk to you," he said. I looked at the ground. "You really should talk to her."

"I know, but I also know that she hates me," I said.

"No she doesn't. Believe me, she's no where near hating you," he said, putting his arm around me.

"I don't have her number," I said.

"Use my phone," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Come on, Nina. I promise you she won't yell or anything. She still thinks of you as her long lost best friend," he said, handing me his phone.

"Okay," I said. I found her number in his contacts and hit _call_.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say. Even though it's been three years, I still recognized her voice.

"Amber?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. Fabian took my hand.

"Nina?" she asked. She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"Nina! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you called!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"I've missed you, too," I said.

"We really need to catch up. I wish I was there. Then it would be a lot easier."

"Yeah, it would be."

"Are you coming back to England with Fabian?" she asked. A sat there a moment, silent.

"I don't know yet. We...haven't really talked about it yet," I told her.

"Well, call me when-" she started, but was interupted my someone in the background. "I'll have to call you back, Nina. Alfie's going crazy about some TV show he's watching. What's you're number?" she asked.

"I'll call you from my phone, because I honestly don't remember my number that well," I said.

"Okay. Talk to you later!" she said.

"Bye," I said, then hung up. Now, I needed to talk to Fabian about England.

**So, what'd you think? Good or bad? Could it be better?**

**Review please.**

**And now I bid you good-bye.**

***~apples~***


	6. England?

**DIsclaimer: I own nada.**

**Unexpected: Chapter 6**

_**Nina's POV**_

I layed my head on Fabian's shoulder.

"She want's me to come back to England," I said.

"I know. She's been really worried about you since you lost touch," he said.

"I realize that," I said.

"Do you want to go back to England?" he asked.

"I don't no. Yes, but I can't just leave my job, or Claire," I said.

"I'm sure Claire would understand. You guys could skype if you wanted to. But your job, it would be easy if you don't like it," he said. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know," I said.

"It's a simple question," he said.

"No, not really. I mean, the only reason I like it at all is because of Claire," I said.

"Well, now all you have to decide whether you want to go back to England with me or not," he said.

"I don't know, Fabian," I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'm going to be late for a meeting if I don't leave soon. I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said. He kissed me and left. I sat there on the bench for a few more minutes. When I was about to leave, I saw Josh walking towards me.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Oh, come on, Nina. I know you still love me," he said.

"No. You broke up with me, and I'm over you," I said.

"Nina, don't lie. You and I both know you love me. And I wasn't serious when I broke up with you," he said.

"Well, then, I'm breaking up with you now," I said. I stood up and started walking towards my car.

Josh ran after me and grabbed my elbow. I turned to him to yell at him, but he kissed me before I could do anything.

I pushed him away. "Look, you might be in love with me, but I've left someone who loved me before, I can, and I will, do it again," I said, then started towards my car. This time, he stayed put.

When I got back to my apartment, it was 8:00 p.m. Just as I sat down on my couch, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Fabian said.

"Hey," I said.

"I left something for you. At your apartment," he said.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Open your door. It should be there now," he said.

"Okay," I said. I walked to the door and opened it. There was Fabian, holding a boquet of flowers. He handed them to me. "What are these for?" I asked as he stepped inside.

"I was bored. And I wanted to see you, so I thought this would be a good excuse," he said.

"Who said you needed an excuse?" I kissed him after I put the flowers in a vase.

I thought he was going to say something, but he just kissed me. We made out for a while. He pushed me up against the wall. I felt something warm and wet enter my mouth; his tongue.

We kissed for a little bit longer, but had to stop because we could barely breathe.

"I haven't kissed any one like that for a long time," I said.

"Me either." He kissed my cheek. We were laying on the couch. Every now and then he would kiss me. I've missed that.

"So, about England. If I did go back, could I stay with you?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to. But I have to warn you, it's not exactly the cleanest place in the world," he said. I laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed my cheek again.

"So, you're coming back then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am."

**Yay! Nina's going back to England! But there's one problem; so is Ann. Hmmm. Interesting.**

**Please review?**

***~apples~***


	7. Ann Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I soooo wish I did.**

_**Nina's POV**_

I was packing my bags. I was just about done. Fabian was helping me, but he got a phone call from his office. He was out in the hallway right now.

I walked to my bed and looked under it. There was the jewelry box Amber had given me junior year. I hope all the other people aren't mad at me for leaving.

"Hey, guess who called me," Fabian said as he came in the room.

"Amber?" I said.

"Nope, Patricia," he said. "Guess who wants to talk to you." He handed me the phone. I took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow, you know it's been three years and a day since we last talked? According to Amber, at least," she said. I smiled to myself.

"Sounds like Amber," I said.

"Yeah," she said. There was an awkward slience.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Good. You?"

"Fine." Another awkward silence.

"I heard you're coming back to England," she said.

"Yeah, I am," I told her.

"Who you gonna stay with?" she asked.

"Fabian."

"Oh, right. Duh." I smiled. "I hope Ann doesn't give you a hard time."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that...look. Fabian broke up with Ann three months ago. Then he started seeing this other girl, Robin. Ann was really jealous. A few weeks after Fabian and Robin started dating, Robin turned up dead. She was murdered. They never found out who did it, though. Then Fabian went back to Ann," she said.

"So?" I said. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, I suggested that Ann might have killed her. Fabian wouldn't even hear me out. I think he just didn't want to believe me. I think he was to in shock to even think about it. I just...don't want that to happen to you. So, watch your back." Then she hung up.

Well, Ann did seem like the jealous type. I hope she didn't kill that girl. Otherwise, I'm in _big_ trouble.

"You done?" I jumped. I spun around to see Fabian.

"Oh, you scared me," I said, putting my hand to my chest and letting out a deep breath.

"Sorry," he said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Here's your phone." I handed him his phone.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I lied.

"Wow. Three years to work on lying and you're still terrible," he said. I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He smiled. "Now, really. What's bothering you? Is it Patricia?"

"No, no, it's not that. I just...well, I don't know what it is," I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"You know you can tell me anything," he whispered in my ear.

"I know. And I would tell you what was bothering me if I knew what it was," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Well, when you can tell me..." he trailed off.

"I'll tell you," I said.

"You better." He started to walk towards my bedroom.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. He started walking again. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, like I used to when we were in high school.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" he asked, going along with it and piggy-backing me back to my room to finish packing.

"Because your phsycic?" I joked. He smiled.

"I don't think that's right," he said.

"Because I used to do it all the time?"

"Yeah, that's it." He put me down and I walked to my suitcase. "I'm hungry. Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little," I said.

"I'll go get us some food. I'll be back in a bit," he said as he kissed my cheek. He left my apartment to go to wherever he was going.

I finished packing a few minutes later. I zipped my suitcase shut and set it on the floor. I picked up my cell phone, found "Claire" in my contacts, and pressed "call".

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"Oh, hey. When are you leaving?" she asked. I could tell she was upset.

"5 o'clock tonight," I said.

"Oh," she said. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"I'll call you when I get to England-if it's not too late here."

"I'm gonna miss you, Nina."

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said.

"I have to go," she said.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

Then my phone rang again. It was an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Nina?" someone asked. I've heard that voice before.

"Yeah?"

"Hi! It's me, Joy!"

"Joy! Hi!" I said happily.

"So, I heard your coming back to England," she said.

"Wow. Word sure spreads fast there," I said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you!" she exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see you, either!" I replied.

"So, how's Fabian and that witch?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know about the _witch_, but Fabian's doing good," I told her.

"Good. Well, I have to get going. I have a date with Mick tonight," she said.

"Okay. Have fun!" She hung up.

_Ding...Ding...DIng_. The doorbell.

I opened the door to find none other than...Ann.

"Can I come in," she said. It wasn't a question. She started the walk in but I stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Look, I just want to talk." she said.

"We can talk out here." I said.

"Look, you _stay away _from Fabian," she threatened.

"Trust me, you don't want to threaten me. I have more power than you know," I said.

"Whatever. Just watch your back." She strutted to the end of the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Bitch.

**And I will see you again next chapter. Now, I'm gonna give you a heads up; I probably won't be updating this story or "Alfie's Secret" for a while because I want to finish "Welcome Back!" before Season 2 starts up.**

**Please review?**

***~apples~***


	8. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**If you get the chance, you guys should check out A Reviewing Reader's "Only a Dream". It's amazing.**

_**Nina's POV**_

I closed the door and sat on the couch, crossing my legs. I grabbed the TV remote off of the table and pressed the power button. The news was on. Something about a robbery.

Then Fabian came in. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Why are you watching the news? It's so depressing," he said, handing me my box of Chinese food.

"Because it was on when I turned the TV on," I said, opening the box and taking my chopsticks in my hands.

He sat down next to me, grabbed the remote, and started channel surfing.

After a while, I finally said, "Ugh! Just pick something already!"

"I have to find something good," he said.

"Give me the remote," I said, grabbing it out of his hand.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing the remote. I didn't let go.

"No, give it here!" I said, getting on my knees.

"No," he said, laughing. I started laughing to.

Before I could say anything, he tickled me. I instantly put my hands over my stomach. He was laughing too.

"I got it," he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, because you cheated!" I said.

"I don't think so," he said, changing the channels again. I sighed and layed down, my head in his lap. He started playing with my hair. I remember when my mom used to do that. I always loved it.

I took his hand away from my hair.

"What, you don't like that?" he asked.

"No. It brings back too many memories," I said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He pulled me up and I buried my head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against mine.

"You still miss them, don't you?" he said.

"A lot," I said. He kissed my forehead.

We sat in silence for a while. Finally, Fabian said, "We should be leaving soon." I pulled away and walked to get my suitcases. I heard Fabian stand up and follow me.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said, stopping me.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." I started. "It's just that I miss my parents," I said, avoiding his eyes. He kissed me and pulled me into another hug.

"I know you do. I'm sure they were wonderful people," he whispered into my ear.

I know that I should be over it by now but, I barely remember them at all. I only have a few memories of them, and I hold onto those memories like my life depends on it. Which it does, kind of. The memories help me calm myself in certain situations where I need to be calm.

"They were. At least, they were in the memories I have of them," I said, feeling better in his arms. "Now, come on. Let's get my bags and yours." We walked back to my room. I grabbed my two suitcases and my duffel bag. I didn't need a whole lot of stuff, seeing as it would be hard to get out of the apartment, in the car, then in the plane. Not to mention doing it all again when we landed.

"You got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I gave some of my stuff to Claire, just in case I or we ever come to visit."

"Alright, let's get going then." We walked out into the hallway, and I locked the door behind us. I handed the key to the owner, Hanna, at the front desk and walked out to the taxi Fabian had called.

We piled our bags in the back and climbed in the backseat. "Where you of to?" the cabbie asked.

"The airport," Fabian said.

"Alrighty, then. We're off!" the cabbie said and we drove away from the sidewalk and to the highway.

I knew that I couldn't turn back now. My future was coming at full-speed and there was no way to stop it, whether I wanted it to or not.

I knew that the farther we drove, the farther I was from my home. I leaned my head on Fabian's shoulder, out of the cabbie's view.

When we finally got to the airport, Fabian paid the cabbie and I grabbed my bags out of the trunk. Fabian grabbed his and we were off.

When we boarded the plain, I was very anxious about going back to England after all this time. I stuffed my bags in the compartment above mine and Fabian's seats and sat in the seat closest to the window.

I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head, expecting to see Fabian, but instead seeing Ann. I kept my face calm, showing no sign of fear or worries.

"I see you're coming back to England with us," she said, her tone harsh.

"That's right," I said, staring her down. I was never one to back down.

"Okay," she said. She then leaned close and whispered to me, "Watch your back." She stood up and left to go sit somewhere behind me. Suddenly, Fabian appeared.

"Hey," he said, taking the seat next to me. One look at my face, and I knew he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong."

"Fine," I said, facing forward. "Except for Ann."

"What about her?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want him to read me. I don't know how, but it always seemed like he could read me if he looked me in the eyes. But if I didn't look him in the eyes, he still knew something was up because I wouldn't.

"Okay, something is definately wrong," he said. "What is it?"

"I already told you, nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I was silent. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stared out the window. We hadn't taken off yet. "Nina, why won't you tell me? I know something's wrong, so what's the point in hiding it?"

**And this is where I leave you. Did you guys see the episode tonight? And did you notice that Fabina broke up on Friday the 13th****? Weird, right? I wonder if they planned it that way...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review?**

***~apples~***


	9. Arrival in England

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, first, sorry for the long wait, it's been hard to write lately. Second, after you've read - and reviewed - this chapter, check out MiaandOak's Paradise, it's her friend's life story.**

_**Nina's POV**_

_"Nina, why won't you tell me? I know something's wrong, so what's the point in hiding it?"_

I started searching my mind for an excuse. I knew somewhere, there was something I could say. "Um..." I started, buying a few more seconds. _Come on, think Nina! Think!_,I thought.

"Well?" he said.

I gave in. "She...she threatened me," I said, knowing what his reaction would be.

"What?" he whisper-yelled. Yep, I was right. "She threatened you?"

"Well, not in so many words. All she said was for me to watch my back," I told him. It wasn't a lie, she did tell me that, I just left out the part about the apartment conversation.

"She is such a bitch," he said. I was suddenly transported back to the first day we saw each other again. I know he apologized, and I excepted it, but I don't think I'll ever get over the sting it left, and I'll probably relive it everytime he says it.

Then I was transported back to reality. He just called _her_ a bitch. I don't know if he just now has started to dislike her, or if he's always hated her, but it was weird either way. When he noticed my expresssion, he said, "What?"

"How long have you thought she was a bitch?" I asked.

"For a while..." he said.

"How long?" I asked again.

"A few...months."

"Months?" I whisper-yelled. "Then why didn't you break up with her?" I asked.

"Because I...I didn't want...I didn't want her to...I didn't want her to kill me, too," he said.

My jaw fell open. "You _too_?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that she killed that girl. I just had a feeling. I was weak - devastated. Patricia told me that she thought it too, and I yelled at her because Ann was in the room. I've been trying to come up with a plan to break up with her, but I couldn't. And then I saw you again, and I realized what I was doing and asked myself, 'Why am I still with her? I could do so much better'," he explained. "And now I'm worried that I put _you_ in danger. Nina, please tell me if she said anything else. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

There was worry in his deep-blue eyes. I couldn't lie. "She told me to stay away from you," I said. "To back off, or else."

"Nina, I'm so sorry if I put you in danger, but I will never let her touch you. I promise." I stared deep into his eyes. I saw all of it - pain, sorrow, anger - I saw everything. I put my hand behing his head and pulled his lips to mine. It was a short - but sweet - kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Not right now," I said. He leaned in for another kiss. I pulled away because we were on a plane where anyone - a.k.a, Ann - could see us. I laced my fingers through his and sat back. He did the same.

It wasn't long before I was falling asleep. I let my head slip down onto Fabian's shoulder, and then drifted off into dreamland.

_I was sitting in a field somewhere. The wind was blowing gently, the grass swaying. I stood up and walked, barefoot, to the small hill where the green grass turned into sand._

_I walked along the beach until I saw a family. Two parents and a small girl. I stepped a little closer; this seemed so familiar. And that's when I realized that it was _me._ Before my parents died, we used to go to the beach every summer. I would play in the water with my dad while my mom sat and watched us. We always got her in the water, whether my dad had to carry her or she came in on her own._

_I smiled. I stepped closer so that it looked like I was with them. Then I realized they couldn't see me. I was just exploring a memory. I watched my parents and I splash and laugh. This was probably one of the only memories I had left of them. Then my mom looked at me._

_"Nina!" she called. The little me disappeared. "Nina!" my mom called again. I realized she wanted me to come over to her. I ran towards the water. As soon as the salty water touched my skin, I woke up._

"Nina," Fabian was saying. "Nina, we're here." I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:20," he responded. "You have a good dream?"

"Yeah, I did. Of my parents," I said. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, come on. We have to get through baggage claim and get back to my house," he said, standing up. I stood up and he handed me my carry-on bag. I slipped it over my shoulder and followed the line of passengers getting off.

It took a while to get through baggage claim, and it was weird yet so familiar hearing all those accents. I never realized how much I really missed England. When I stepped out into the fresh air, I remembered all those familiar feelings. How I was so nervous my first day here. How it felt stepping out of that taxi cab, and seeing so many new faces. Then running into Patricia - good times.

"You miss England?" Fabian asked, a hint of joking in his voice as he walked passed me.

"Yes, a little," I said sheepishly. He smiled at me.

"Come on. Amber's picking us up." He pointed to a girl in a pink top, blue jeans, and high heels leaning next to a blue Convertible. "There she is." We walked over to her.

When she saw us, she ran up and hugged me. "Nina! It's _so_ good to see you again!" she squealed.

"You too, Amber," I said, smiling. She pulled back and smiled at me. Then she hugged Fabian.

"Come on! You guys _have _to tell me what it was like seeing each other again. How did you react?" she asked. I glanced at Fabian, who had a sad expression on his face. Amber looked back at us. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

We didn't answer. Instead, we put our bags in the trunk. Fabian got in the back seat and let me take the front next to Amber.

When Amber shut her door, she said, "We're not leaving until you guys tell me what happened." I smiled to myself. _You always want answers, don't you Amber,_ I thought. Then I remembered that I was to balme for that.

"Nothing...very exciting," I said. She looked suspicious.

"Nothing? Are you serious? Surely _something_ happened. I mean, _come on_. I know you two. You might not have said much, but you had to say something," she said. I wish she would drop it.

I gave her a look that said _Just drop it for now, please._ She shook her head, but drove away. It took about an hour to get to Fabian's house. It was really big - not huge, but big. Bigger than I've ever lived in, anyway.

"Wow. And you didn't tell me you owned a huge house because...?" I said to Fabian.

"Because I don't like to brag," he responded. I smiled and went over to get my bags out of Amber's trunk. Amber helped a little bit.

She grabbed one of my suitcases and wheeled it up the walk. I grabbed the other two after I slung my carry-on bag over my shoulder. Fabian had his one bag and was walking right behind me.

**Well, we still have a little way to go before the end of this story. I would love to hear you're thoughts, so please review.**

***~apples~***


	10. AN

**Okay, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I have something really important to tell you if you don't already know: Nathalia Ramos will not be in season 3 if there is one. She said so herself. She said school was her first priority right now.**

**THis is my personal opinion: she's an actress. She makes a lot of money. Why does she need to go to college; I mean, she could at least put it on hold for season 3. It's not gonna kill her. She can do season 3 and tell the directors that, if there's a season 4, she won't do it. I mean, seriously. Obviously, I'm one of those people who gets ticked off **_**very**_** easily. I have a short temper, okay? Anyway, I'm very upset with her right now. I swear I will never watch a movie she's in again - **_**ever! **_**Okay, yes, it's a bit childish, but she can deal with it. THere's two kind of people on this: my side who says they won't watch a movie she's in, or the other side who says they "understand". I might get over it eventually, but it will take **_**at least **_**two years. **_**At least.**_** I know how to hold a grudge, believe me.**

**I just think she's screwing her castmates because there are also those who apply to the second type (says they "understand") who won't watch HOA because she's not in it. WHo knows? Maybe we'll the the new girl even better than Nina. Maybe she'll be a better actress. DOn't get me wrong, I think Nathalia has gotten better at acting, but they can find someone else. It's just, if there's no Nina, say goodbye to Fabina, which basically screws Fabian. I don't want Fabian to fall for someone else: Nina's his solemate, but then again I kinda do because I don't like Nathalia anymore. She's just getting on my nerves. **

**Just thought I'd let you know. I don't know when I'll update again, considering I'm mad and will be for a while, and I kinda wanna make Nina die or something in my stories, I really don't want to write about her, but I'll have to because two of my stories are about her. I just have to tell myself "Nina's a fictional character; she doesn't exist. Nathalia just portrays her, she isn't actually her. Just write what Nina would do; not Nathalia."**

**Sorry about my ranting, and I honestly don't care if you like my opinion or not; it's my opinion. It's not like I care what other people think anyway. So, if you review and I snap at you in a response or something for something you said as a joke, I'm sorry. You'll just have to tell me directly it was a joke. I'm **_**not**_** in a good mood right now.**

***~apples~***


	11. Confessions

**Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm **_**sooooooo**_** sorry for not updating sooner! It's been forever...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Nina's POV**_

Amber was the first to the door, but it was locked, so she just stopped and scooted out of the way so Fabian could unlock the it. When he opened the door, I saw very expensive-looking furniture, and marble stairs. My jaw dropped.

Fabian noticed my expression and said, "What?"

I quickly composed myself and replied, "Nothing." He rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. He told me I could take my bags upstairs to his room, and led the way. I followed him.

His bedroom - I guess now it's my bedroom, too - was pretty awesome. There was a king bed, a huge dresser, and a walk-in closet. Talk about living-the-high-life.

Afterwards, Fabian went back downstairs, while I went to explore. I found the bathroom - right outside the bedroom door - and the "study", which I decided to call the library because it had so many books and because, well, it resembled a library. There were a lot of other rooms too, but I didn't get to explore them all because Amber found me and wanted to talk.

We walked back into Fabian's - and mine - bedroom. "Okay, so what happened when you guys met up again?" she asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I don't want to talk about it, Amber," I said.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked, shocked. I guess she would be, considering she always thought we were perfect for each other (which means, in her mind, we would never ever fight. Yeah, right).

"It wasn't...absolutely terrible," I said, hoping she would take this for an answer and drop it.

"Okay, what did he do? He did something stupid, didn't he? Because of Ann, I bet. She was there when you saw each other again, right? Because, if she was, he was only mean and/or vicious and/or rude because of her, you know," she said.

"Yes, Ann was there. We had a little bit of...an arguement. That's all."

"Nina, I can tell when you're lying, it was more than _just _an arguement, wasn't it," she said. "You guys basically dueled, or something close."

"How'd you know?" Man, when did this girl suddenly get so freaking smart? And so good at reading people?

"I can tell. It's written all over your face. And in your eyes," she said, kinda know-it-all-y. Then her eyes softened. "Come on, Nines, tell me what happened."

I almost told her because of her pleading look. Almost. "Ambs, I _really_ don't want to talk about it. Can you please just drop it?" I asked.

"I guess, but only because you're my best friend," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now what do you say we - by we I mean, Fabian, Alfie, you, me - go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as she hooked her arm with mine. We walked downstairs to find Alfie and Fabian laughing. And I mean, laughing-so-hard-you're-crying laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked. They looked up, but continued laughing.

"'Ssup, Nines," Alfie said in between gasps.

"Um, hi? So...are you guys gonna tell us what's funny?" I said.

"Oh, it's just one of those 'you-had-to-be-there' moments," Fabian said, trying to calm himself down.

Amber and I exchanged a look. She rolled her eyes, and I giggled.

Once Alfie and Fabian stopped laughing about...whatever happened (I don't even _want_ to know), we all went out to this little cafe* that Amber loves. She said the cappucino's are "like tasting heaven".

***-I don't know how to get the fancy little "e" on cafe.**

**Once again, I apologize for not updating.**

**So, the next chapter will focus on what happens at the cafe.**

**Please review?**

***~apples~***


	12. Cafe's and Patricia

**Hooray! Update! Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school. I'm going to try to update every weekend or so, but I don't know how well that will work. Guess we'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Nina's POV**_

The cafe was called _E's Cafe._

"Nines, this is _the _best cafe in all of England, probably the whole world!" Amber said as we walked through the door. I smiled at my old friend - it was so funny how much she loved coffee.

We walked up to the counter. "I've got it; you guys find somewhere to sit," Amber said. She called for a waitress.

I turned around and spotted an open booth near the window. "What about over there?" I asked, pointing to it. Fabian just nodded his head and started walking toward it. Alfie and I followed him.

Fabian slid in after me, and Alfie slid in across from us. It took Amber about three seconds to come join us.

"Wow. That was fast," I said, taking the cup she handed me. _She still knew my favorite coffee,_ I thought. _She really did miss me._

"Like I said - the best," she replied, giggling a little.

"So, what have you been up to, Nines?" Alfie asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I was working at a law firm in Los Angeles, but then Fabian and I caught up, and...here I am," I said, gesturing to myself.

"Oh no, here comes the Wicked Witch of the West," Amber said, suddenly becoming very interested in her coffee cup. I was confused, until I saw her reflection behind me in the napkin container. Ann was here.

We were all silent as she passed by us. She looked at Fabian, saw he wasn't looking, then sent me a death glare. I sent one right back at her. Amber saw a giggled for a moment.

"You're glare is way better than hers," Amber said, once Ann was out of earshot. I sent her a small smile. Although I wasn't going to admit it, I felt a little uncomfortable with Ann here.

"Why do I feel like she's watching us?" Alfie asked, moving awkwardly.

"Because she is," Fabian said, after stealing a quick glance in her direction.

"We should go. I don't have a good feeling about this, and knowing that Ann is staring at us isn't helping," Amber said. I agreed.

"Alright, let's go then. We can go visit Patricia, if you want," Fabian said to me, taking my hand when I was out of the booth.

"Yeah, okay. I really can't wait to see her," I said, grabbing my coffee from the table.

"Well, tell her we said hi. Alfie and I have a dance lesson to attend," Amber said, leading Alfie out of the door. I laughed.

"A dance lesson?" I asked.

"I have _no _idea, and frankly, I don't know if I want to," Fabian said, laughing with me. He took my hand and walked towards Patricia's apartment.

Okay, so Patricia's apartment really wasn't that far away. We just took a left at the end of street, walked a block or so, and there it was. To be honest, I was a little scared to go up, considering how tall it was, and the fact that Patricia lived on the _60__th __floor!_ I swore I was gonna die.

Fabian knocked on the door, and Patricia answered it. "Fabian, Nina!" she said, smiling wide. She stepped out into the hallway and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I said, hugging her with equal force. She stepped back and held me at arms length.

"Seriously, I did," she said, a serious expression on her face. It quickly changed into laughter. I smiled at my old friend.

"Mine was too."

"Alright, well, are you guys gonna come in, or are we gonna stay out here all day?" she asked, stepping back into her apartment, then opening the door wide for Fabian and I."Come on in!" Fabian and I stepped through the threshold.

Patricia's apartment was really nice. Like, rich people nice. Of course, she is rich...at least her parents are. There were purple and black drapes over the windows in her living room, a black leather couch and chair, a flatscreen TV, a glass coffee table, the whole nine yards.

"Wow, Patricia, I love your house," I said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at me. I noticed a picture frame beside the flatscreen TV. I walked over to see it. It was of Patricia and Eddie. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into him. They were both smiling, their eyes shining. In the backround was a wallpaper that looked very familiar. _Where have I seen that before?_ I thought. Then I remembered - _Anubis house._

**So that's it for now. The next chapter will be about their visit at Patricia's house**

**So, you want to Review?**

***~apples~***


	13. AN 2

**Okay, so as you all know, I haven't posted in a while. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. It's just that I have been so busy with school and all this other crap that's going on in my life. **

**So, this is why I haven't been posting: My uncle died from a skin disease - took me a while to get over it. Then school was crazy. And during the school year my friend Abbi died from cancer. And then I started playing on this travel softball team. And I'm in Khoury League. Also, my computer quit working, and I ****_still _****haven't gotten a new power cord for it, so I won't be updating for a while, but when I do update again, the chapter will be long, I promise. I've also had a lot of time to read and I have many books left to read - just not enough money to buy them...**

**Yeah, so, so sorry about not updating, but I have a pretty crappy life right now. And busy. Sorry again.**

***~applesngrapes~***


End file.
